


To Feed the Poor

by AngellaCrickett



Series: "Flash" Fictions [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 1st in a series, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barry was adopted by Wells, Barry/Cisco/Lisa are in their late teens, Cisco is a good friend, Classics, F/M, Harrison Wells is a Jerk, It fits more then you would think, Joe runs a shelter, Leonard Snart is in his early twenties, Leonard Snart is like Robin Hood, M/M, Mentions of Felicity Smoak - Freeform, Part of my "Flash Fiction" Collection, Retelling of Robin Hood, Snart is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellaCrickett/pseuds/AngellaCrickett
Summary: Leonard Snart is not a bad guy, he robs those who deserve it to provide for the ones who need it. But things don't go according to plan when he runs into his childhood friend/crush when he breaks into the apartment of the most powerful scientist in Central City.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first fanfic! It's part of a new series I'm starting, a collection of Flash AU's that parallel different classical stories and Fairy Tales that cover a variety of ships! I really hope you enjoy! This is based on my favorite Folk Tale of all time, with Leonard Snart taking the place of Robin Hood!

“Len, come on! We’re going to be late,” Lisa called to me, pulling a cap onto her head.

I was currently trying to look more like a guy who had grown up in a respectable home, instead of living in a shelter for the last few years.

“Lisa doesn’t rush me, I almost ready.” I pulled my coat over an old t-shirt. I looked at my right-hand man or woman. She was dressed like I was, in a simple t-shirt and jeans.

“We still look like thieves, don’t we?” I asked, trying out an innocent look in the mirror. Oh god, that was even worse. 

“Len, I thought we weren’t going to use that word anymore, we rob the rich to feed the poor.” She smirked. Her long hair was combed for once, instead of its normal ratty style.

I grabbed my backpack, it was old and only had one strap, then Lisa and I snuck out. It was much easier than it should be. Joe West, the manager of the shelter, had been busy all day. 

We had a new family move in, a single mom with a little girl; they were running away from her husband, who had been released early from jail on a technicality. It’s why we were going out today, and why we diffidently didn't want Joe to know where we were going. 

“It’s for a good cause,” I whispered under my breath. It had to be done, with some people were so rich they basically threw money out the window. They didn’t seem to care that people like Donna Smoak just wanted the best for her genius daughter.

There were people like Harrison Wells, was in town. He was a frightfully brilliant business owner who leeched anything he could get his hands on, intellect, power, and money. It was because of the work at Star Labs that he did that some people were in the shelter. 

If there was any person that I could steal from and not feel sorry, it was him.

“You ready for this?” She asked me, tossing her hair over her shoulder, climbing up the fire escape of Wells’s apartment. From there Lisa could get the window.  
“I never met a building I couldn't break into,” I gloated, whistling a tune under my breath.

From there it was a simple matter of taking something that we could get money for, or in this case, whatever files that happened to be lying around.  
“Yeah, stop here,” She moved past me and started messing with the lock. “Magic,” She said, the window sliding up.

Both of us jumped in; the apartment alone could have funded the shelter for over a year. 

“You look for some sort of a safe, Lisa,” I said, pulling out a pocket knife, there was normally a suitcase or two that had locks on them.

“Oh god,” I jumped and turned around. A tall, sandy-haired guy about Lisa’s age was standing there, staring at both of us. “Cisco,” She called out over her shoulder, staring at us with wide eyes.

I pulled my hat down, hiding my face, my heart had stopped, a shorter guy walked in and froze at the sight of us. “Oh no this was not how I planned this day going…” He trailed off, his nervous hands brushing back his long dark hair.

“We’re not going to hurt you,” I said deepening my voice, not looking at them, aware of the knife in my hand. Then I noticed something, the taller guy had a leather bracelet on his left hand, identical to the one on my hand. “Barry?”

He stared at me, then his eyes widened. “Leonard!” He gasped, running forward and hugging me. Forgetting I was in the process of robbing him. 

“You know this wack job!?” Cisco asked, staring at his friend like he had lost his mind. “Barry, he was robbing the place!”

“We grew up together, he was my best friend back when I was still in foster care,” Barry said, crossing his arms, Then he looked at me, and I refused to feel guilty at the look he gave me. “What are you doing here Snart?”

I tried to stop my blood running cold. “It’s what I do Barr, we need money. Wells can spare a few dollars for a shelter. Rob the rich to feed the poor.” I looked at her. “It’s for people who need it, you know better than anyone what that's like.”

Then Lisa walked back into the room, holding the backpack. She gasped when she saw the other people.

“I take it all back, feel free to take anything that’s here,” Cisco said, his jaw dropping. If the situation wasn’t already complicated I would have glared at him.  
“Lisa, of course, it’s you,” Barry said. He looked at me, I felt terrible, Barry had been one of my best friends, he had always been nice to Lisa. That how I had befriended him, punching out a kid who had been making fun of him.

“Barry Allen?” She gasped, taking a few steps back, her eyes darting to me. I shook my head slightly to tell her not to make a run for it. “What are you doing here?”

“Wait just a hot second!” Cisco exclaimed, whirling on Barry. “Your last name is Allen, your the son of that Doctor who killed his wife.”

Barry took several steps back, his face going pale. “I… He didn’t…” He sputtered.

I felt a rush of sympathy, having listened over and over to the theories Barry had spouted to me late at night while he studied and help me and Lisa with our homework while other kids slept.

“Well’s is my mentor,” Barry finally admitted, his face still a bright scarlet. “I’m his protege, I live here and work for him…”

“That’s all hunky dory,” Cisco brushed him off, turning back to us. “But what are we going to do about Robin Hood and Little Johnnie?” He absent-mindedly pulled his phone from his pocket. He was planning on calling the cops, panic began to creep up the back of my neck. 

“Barry, we need this,” I faced him, looking deep into his eyes. “We will lock you in the other room if we have too, but we have to leave this place with something.”

He looked at me with a sad look. “I wish that you weren’t stealing, but if you need it,” Barry pulled out his wallet and handed it to me, over the shouts of Cisco “Lock us in the room, and we can pretend we didn’t see anything.” I wanted to step forward and shake his hand or hug him, I wasn't sure which. 

“What! No!” Cisco yelled, Barry turned an evil look at him, he backed up, Lisa began to shoo them into the other room.

“Do good with what you take,” He told her seriously. “I will come by and check, I’ll find a way of getting back in touch.” He said, as Lisa slammed the door on his face, I locked it.

“Thank you,” I called out. Then I turned and looked at Lisa. “Come on, let’s hurry.”

We took small things, several small knickknacks from around the room, all into the backpack. I slipped Barry’s wallet into my pocket.

“Let’s get out of this place, it’s too much ancient history here for my taste,” Lisa said. I nodded; I wanted to get out of here and never look back. Lisa climbed out the window, then turned and waited for me. 

Then I heard voices, and my heart stopped. The door knob was turning, meaning Wells was back. I glanced at Lisa, she looked horrified. I made a decision.

“Get this to the shelter,” I ordered, I threw the bag to her then slammed the window shut, cutting her protesting off. I spun around just as the door opened.

Wells and his business partners walked in. Grodd, who was huge like a gorilla, and Hartley, who was slippery like a snake. Then there was Wells, a tall man with Evil Overlord glasses and a manner that put me on edge every time I saw him giving a speech. 

“Well, it appears we have a thief,” Wells smirked when he saw me, I made a break for the door but was grabbed by Grodd, who pinned my arms behind my back. “What did you take?” Wells asked, and tried to head but him, but he moved quickly out of the way. 

“He asked you a question,” Hartley said, talking with a lisp. When I still didn’t answer Grodd punched me in the stomach, and I doubled over, unable to draw breath.

“Hey! No Stop!” I could hear Barry yelling through the door. Wells crossed the room and let him out. “He’s my friend! Don’t hurt him!” She ran over to me and pulled me away. Cisco glared at me but looked warily between Wells and myself. 

“Then what’s this?” Hartley’s hand snaked out and grabbed the wallet from my pocket. Barry pushed me behind him as Wells yelled.

“Just let him go, please!” Barry begged. But they didn’t listen. Grodd grabbed me and pulled me away from Cisco and Barry.

“I’m going to have you arrested!” Wells spoke calmly, “I ought to teach you a lesson for stealing from me! I can get you locked up for forever!” I tried to shake Grodd off of me.

“Boss,” Hartley said. “The safe is open, stuff is gone.”

Wells had a great right hook, and in a second I was on the floor with my head spinning. Gasping, I tried to move away, my vision going fuzzy. I heard Barry yelling, and then someone pulled me to my feet.

“Come on,” Cisco said. “We’re getting out of here.” He pulled me to my feet, and Barry ran for the door. Dodged everyone the three of us sprinted down the hall.  
I could hear them yelling at us, but we didn’t stop until we got to the elevator. I ran in and the doors closed.

“Len, are you ok?” Barry said, staring at me with wide eyes.

“I’m fine,” I said, putting my hand to my eyes, I was going to have a great shiner tomorrow. 

“I don’t care what you did,” Cisco said, looking at me. “He had no right, he shouldn’t have hit you.

“You the ones who’s going to be in trouble, Allen. Wells is like your guardian. I’m a thief; I knew I was going to get caught eventually,” I said, shrugging.

“Don’t say that,” Barry chastised. The elevator opened, I saw several guards so we ran for it.

“We can take my car,” Cisco said. He pulled us to the right and we slid into a red car. “Where we are going?” He said, looking at me.

“Sinners Helping Saints, it down of twelfth street,” I said.

“You still live there?” Barry asked, looking at me. I shrugged.

The rest of the ride was silent; Cisco’s eyes were like storm clouds. I was hoping that with events with Wells and his obvious attraction to Lisa, that his first impression of me had changed.

Lisa was sitting outside the shelter, backpack slung across her shoulder, her hair back into a long braid slung over her shoulder. 

“Lenny,” She said when she saw me. She ran up and hugged me. “I thought you were dead for sure,” She looked at me. “What happened to your face? What are they doing here?” She asked, looking at Barry and Cisco. 

“They helped me get out Sis, be nice,” I said.

“Hi,” Barry said, waving. 

“Well come on in, we can talk,” Lisa said, pushing us all towards the door. It was hard to find an unoccupied place, but finally, we found one room. Then I told her what had happened.

“He hit you,” Lisa said, looking horrified. “I should have been there,”

“No, you shouldn’t,” I growled. “I give you the bag. Did you get it here?” Lisa pulled the backpack open and handed me things.

“You took back Barry’s wallet?” Cisco asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

“And about five hundred dollars worth of tech parts, that’s great!” I said, jumping off. “Come on guys, you need to see something.

Lisa and I lead the way, into a room with a tall brightly dressed mom and her kid.

“Hello Mrs. Smoak,” I said.

“Hi dear, do you need something?” She asked, looking up at me with a tired face. I handed her the money, a little girl with blonde pigtails and glasses peeked behind her mom’s back, Barry knelt down and handed her the bag of parts. 

Little Felicity gasped, throwing her arms around Barry’s neck before running off with the bag. 

“This is for you, a gift from us,” I watched her face went into a look of shock, and then started to cry.

“Thank you,” She said, standing up and hugging all of us. “Thank you so much!” She sat down on her coat with her head in her hands.

“It’s our pleasure, we are so happy you can use it,” I said, as great as it was to break into Well’s place and steal from right under his nose, robbing the rich to feed the poor felt even better. 

I looked at Lisa; she had the same smile on her face. Barry just looked astonished. I caught Cisco’s glance, as he nodded at me, and grinned as he caught Lisa’s gaze and looked away blushing.

“I get it now,” He said simply. “I know why you do it.” I nodded.

We talked with Donna a bit longer and then went back to our room. On the stairs, in a wild stab of bravery I reached out and took Barry’s hand. 

“That was incredible,” Barry said, turning on the top step to face me, standing several inches taller. “You guys are amazing, I’m glad you did what you did, even though I'm pretty sure Well’s is going to kill me…”

“There’s something not right about him Bar,” I told him, and Barry nodded slightly, gripping my hand tighter. “But I know of a place you can stay if you need somewhere to crash.”

“I don’t want to be an inconvenience,” Barry spoke up at once.

I snorted and held up our hands, laughing again as Barry turned red again. 

“Len if you stay out there people are going to talk,” Lisa called out, her and Cisco smirking at us from a door frame. 

I turned to Barry, he grinned at me, not letting go of my hand as we climbed the rest of the steps.

“Welcome to the Rouges Gallery Barry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please leave a kudos or a comment! I'd love to hear feedback as I start to write more! Also, subscribe if you want more AU's like this! For the future, I have planned...
> 
> The Lost Boy: A Iris/Barry Peter Pan AU (with powers) 
> 
> or
> 
> Beauty and the Streak: A Barry/Caitlyn Beauty and the Beast AU (with powers)


End file.
